Rekindle The Love
by Jess Dylan
Summary: Naomi and Holden Pickles know that their parents are still in love after four years of being divorced. They start planning ways in getting them back and start losing hope that nothing was going to happen.


**_Disclaimer; I don't own Rugrats/All Grown Up_**

**Monthly Meetings**

Lil Pickles was sitting on the couch in her living room with her daughter, Naomi. It was the twelfth day of the month, which meant Tommy would be bringing Holden over. Part of the divorce agreement was to let the twins see each other once a month, and spend holidays together. This was, of course, Lil's idea since she has a twin and would know what it's like to be separated from him for a long time.

Once every month Naomi would either go to Tommy's or Holden would come here. It switched every other month so both parents would get to spend time with both their kids. Naomi looked over at Lil "Mom, I have a question."

Lil looked away from the TV and over at Naomi "What is it?"

"I know it's been four years and all, but Holden and I were talking the other day and we wanted to know, what ha-"

Lil shook her head at her and interrupted her "It's nothing important." she turned back to look at the TV before changing the subject "Phil will be here later."

Naomi nodded, not wanting to bring the subject back up. She could tell her mom didn't want to talk about it, she only hoped that Holden had better luck with their dad "Holden _and _Uncle Phil in one day? And together? I must have been a good child."

Lil smiled and stood up when there was a knock at the door "The best child." she pulled the door open and saw Tommy and Holden. She forced a smile and gave Holden a hug before stepping to the side letting them in.

"Mom, did you know the fair was here?" Lil nodded and shut the door.

Naomi jumped off the couch and stood next to her brother "And are you aware that neither you nor dad have taken us to the fair?"

"I am very aware of this." Lil said with a laugh and walked towards the kitchen "I don't like fairs, so I never thought of taking you two."

Tommy chuckled following them into the kitchen "Or because she's scared you two will end up like her and Phil and end up somehow, I still don't know the details, breaking most the rides."

Lil turned and pointed at him "You were there! It was Phil. Not me. I just helped in not letting him get caught"

"What did he do?" Holden asked sitting at the table.

Lil laughed and shook her head "This is Phil we're talking about. He did the breaking of the rides, almost getting us all kicked out, because he liked pressing the buttons."

Naomi shook her head with a smile "But there's always someone sitting at the things controlling the buttons, right?"

Tommy nodded "Phil's sneaky."

Naomi and Holden laughed before looking between their parents. Holden leaned over to Naomi "I got some stuff out of dad." he whispered so Tommy and Lil couldn't hear.

Naomi sighed "I didn't have any luck."

Holden stood up and pulled on Naomi's arm "We're going to go play a game" Tommy and Lil nodded before starting a conversation.

Naomi led Holden upstairs to her room and walked in, sitting on her bed. Holden closed the door and turned to her "First off, I have my license and dad practically begged me to let him drive."

Naomi nodded "Sign number one, but tell me what happened! Why did they get a divorce in the first place?"

Holden sat next to her and let out a shrug. "All dad told me was that he wasn't happy, he still loved her, but he wasn't happy." he felt like there was more to the story than just their dad being unhappy. Since their divorce, their parents seemed pretty happy around each other, except when it first happened.

Naomi sighed in frustration "When I asked mom all she told me was that it was nothing important." she fell back onto her bed "I wish I knew"

They heard the front door open and someone talking, Naomi jumped off the bed and ran down the stairs "Uncle Phil!"

Phil turned and smiled as Naomi ran up to him, followed by Holden, both giving him a hug "It's been a while since I saw you to together"

"I know, mom wanted to make sure you got to see us together." Naomi said pulling away from him.

They walked into the kitchen and Lil was leaning against the counter while Tommy was talking to her, probably about his job, and Lil was listening, acting like she actually cared. Phil made eye contact with her and could see that she was hurting, and that's what broke his heart. That Tommy couldn't tell. He walked over and gave Lil a smile and hug before turning to Tommy "T, it's been awhile"

Tommy gave him a smile and nodded "It was has been"

Naomi walked in and sat down next to Tommy and looked over at Lil "Oh yeah, mom, I have the ACT tomorrow."

Lil nodded and Phil looked over at her "You're up so fast" Tommy and Lil nodded in agreement "You're about to be a senior, taking your ACT, you can drive, you have a-" Phil stopped talking when both Lil and Naomi shot him a look.

Holden and Tommy exchanged looks before looking back over at Phil "Have a what, Phil?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all" he said and reached over, taking Lil's coffee and downing half of it so he wouldn't have to talk "Ask Lillian here."

Lil elbowed Phil in the side and took her coffee back from him "Naomi may, or may not have a boyfriend."

"She what?!" Both Tommy and Holden yelled.

Holden turned to Naomi and glared at me "Why didn't you tell me?"

Naomi shrugged "I knew you would overreact."

Tommy looked over at Lil "I'm her father, I deserved to know that. Who is he? Does he treat her right?"

Lil rolled her eyes and nodded "I'm assuming he does."

"Assuming isn't good enough, I need to know!"

Holden look over at Naomi "What's his name?"

"Luke."

Holden glared at her before crossing his arms. He was a little shocked that his own twin sister didn't tell him about her boyfriend. Both shocked and hurt. They were supposed to tell each other everything "It sounds like a douche bag name."

Naomi laughed and shook her head "No, no. He's good to me. If he wasn't I would just get Uncle Phil after him." Phil shrugged and nodded. For the past four years Phil was the fatherly figure she had in her life, except on the days that she was at Tommy's or he was over here.

Tommy looked at the time "I've got to get going" he stood up and gave Naomi a hug before walking out.

Lil turned to Phil "Can I talk to you?" Phil nodded and followed her out of the room and upstairs.

Hold and Naomi exchanged glances, and after they heard the door shut they ran upstairs, curious as to what it was they were talking about. They put their ears to the door and listened, but they weren't able to hear anything. Holden sighed and walked towards Naomi's room, her right behind him. She helped set his bed up before they sat down and started talking about what they usually did; what could have possibly caused their parents divorce.

* * *

Naomi woke up at an ungodly hour. Seven A.M on a Saturday? That's just insane. She walked over a still sleeping Holden, and over to her closet and pulled out what she was wearing. She walked out of her room and into the kitchen where her mom was "Morning"

Lil turned to look at her and gave her a smile "Good morning, are you ready for that test?"

Naomi forced a laugh "Yeah right." she sat down at the table and rested her face in her hands and closed her eyes "It's going to be a long day."

Lil laughed and nodded "I remember having to take that. It's one of the most boring and longest test I'd ever taken, but hey, it got me into a good college."

"Which you couldn't even go to because you had us right after you graduated."

Lil gave Naomi a glare and shook her head "I still went. Your father still went. We just didn't continue." Lil turned to look at the time "You should probably leave, you don't want to be late."

Naomi nodded and stood up, giving her mom a hug before grabbing the keys and walking out. She drove to the school and tried to wake herself up by having the music louder than she'd usually listen to it. She turned it down as she pulled into the school parking lot and chose a parking spot in the front before getting out and being greeted by her boyfriend, Luke. "I thought you weren't going to make it" he said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"I woke up a few minutes later than planned, my brother's home so I was up all night talking to him, catching up, you know? Then I got caught up getting ready, and then I talked to my mom. Which, by the way, my uncle told my dad and Holden about you."

Luke chuckled "How did that go?"

"Holden was more calm about it than my dad was. But it seems fine now."

They walked into the school and over to the check in area. They got their rooms and started walking towards it. Naomi looked down at the paper that had the teachers name on it. She read the name a million times and recognized it but couldn't figure out why. She gave the teacher a smile "Ms. Finster?"

She nodded "What's your name?"

"Naomi Pickles."

Ms. Finster looked up at her after crossing her name off "Does your father happen to be Tommy Pickles?"

Naomi smiled and nodded "That's him." she took a seat before she could say anything else.

When she got home she threw her purse down and walked into the kitchen to get a snack "How'd the test go?" her mom asked walking into the kitchen

"Like you said, long and boring." she sat down, pop tart in hand and looked over at her "When I got there my teacher asked me if Tommy Pickles was my father."

Lil raised an eyebrow and sat down "Oh yeah? Who was your teacher?" Lil tried to think about the teachers at the school. She didn't think any of them knew Tommy, or that she knew of. For all she knew he did know them.

Naomi thought about it "Ms. Finster."

Lil leaned in the back of her chair. She wasn't sure if she wanted to smile or not. Kimi Finster. Her old best friend who just up and ditched everyone. Broke her brother's heart. "Kimi." she mumbled to herself before standing.

"Where are you going?" Naomi asked watching her mom leave the room.

"I have to talk to Phil" Lil called back to her when she was halfway up the stairs.


End file.
